Clyde
Clyde *'Number': 37101, previously D6801 *'Class': BR Class 37 *'Designer': English Electric *'Build date': 1962 *'Configuration': Co-Co *'Voice Actor': Callum Hancock Clyde is a mainline diesel engine. Bio Clyde was built on December 28th, 1962 at the Vulcan Foundry. In 1969, he came to the Dark Railway on a goods train and spent the night at Galen Junction with Raymond and Allan. He expressed disgust at the way British Rail had treated steam engines, particularly as he had a steam engine for a best friend who was disposed off with little fanfare. After hearing the others talk about how well they got on with the steam engines, he commended their work relationships on the railway before leaving the next morning. By 1972, Clyde found himself with increasingly more spare time. One night, he had brought the "Red Herring" fish train to Colhapper and was resting when he was asked to go and rescue Turbo, who had broken down further up the line. Bringing him to Merecombe, Clyde offered his services to Mr. Dark while Turbo was out of traffic and he searched for another diesel. Mr. Dark agreed to make arrangements. When it was revealed that De la Trip was actually a Glasgow built engine, Clyde berated him for his hypocrisy and attitude towards the other engines. Clyde's search for another diesel engine was unsuccessful until Hannah recommended he look in the Western Region. There, he came across Warrior, who had saved Hannah from scrap, at Swindon, and he decided to collect Mr. Dark who later purchased him. Clyde supported the diesels when they went on strike and refused to help Mr. Dark while it was going on. After some time away from the railway, he returned once again in 1974. After spending the night at Colhapper, he tried to return to BR metals the following morning only to find that British Rail had removed the rails leading to the mainline, trapping him on the Dark Railway. Though he initially feared for both the railway and himself, he soon realised that this meant he could now be safe from withdrawal by BR, and helped to rally the others to feel optimistic about the situation once they heard the news. Persona Clyde is a warm sort who expresses sympathy to the plight of steam locomotives on British Railways. Livery Clyde is currently painted in British Railways blue with full yellow warning panels. Basis Clyde is based on a British Railways Class 37 Co-Co locomotive. These are known as "Tractors", a nickname due to the agricultural sound of the diesel engine of the locomotive. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 6 - Burnin' *Series 8 - One More Time, Face to Face, Time Waster, Short Circuit, and Autumn (mentioned) *Series 9 - Rock Shock Trivia * Starting with the credits of "Colossus", Clyde has frequently been seen with a seagull close to him. This is a reference to an in-joke within the DDJP social circle based on his voice actor's YouTube alias, Grey the Floydian Sergal. Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Co-Co Category:Dark Railway visitors